Rebirth
by 2NiCe4U
Summary: Severus has survived the war, Hermione has had a divorce ... and both are learning that it's alright to love again. My take on what the epilogue for book seven could have been if our dark hero had survived. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I only own the plot I put these poor characters through.

This is my take on what I thought would happen in the epilogue of the Seventh book if Severus had survived. I named it 'Rebirth' because I wanted the story to be about being able love again. I hope you like it. Make sure to review!

Rebirth

Hermione quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as she waved Hugo and Rose off. It was every mother's dread and desire: an empty nest. She looked to the man beside her and sniffled before giving him a hug, which he readily accepted.

"It's alright 'Mione. You're the one who's going to see them at the welcoming feast in a few hours."

She broke away from the embrace and tried to smile. "I know Ron, but I can't help but think how fast they've grown, and how they will soon leave Hogwarts as well!"

"Yes, I know." He patted her shoulder awkwardly. "But you've still got five more years with Rose and seven with Hugo, and I'm sure they'll visit us loads of times after their education is over. It's not like they're dead."

Hermione knew it wasn't the most reassuring thing to say, but coming from Ron, it couldn't get much better. She'd learned that a long time ago. She hugged him briefly once again. "Tell Lav I said hello."

"'course I will. See you later, 'Mione, and stop fretting!" He gave her one of his dopey smiles before disapparating away.

Rubbing her face to make sure she hadn't missed any tears, she quickly left Platform Nine and Three Quarters as well. She appeared at the gates of Hogwarts, and, after a complicated waving of her wand, admitted herself through them. As she walked towards the beautiful castle, she noted the dying of the summer season. Red leaves were starting to mix with the vibrant green, and some dared to leave their tree entirely. She breathed in the fresh air, so different from that of the crowded train station. It was good to be home.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." A familiar voice came from her right, startling her. She turned to see a tall pale man in dark clothing leaning against a tree and smiled, through her eyes as well as her mouth. His eyes smiled back at her, though his face stayed as stoic as ever.

"The train just left, and Ron was trying his best to console me." Her smile turned wry, and his lips quirked in amusement.

"I see it all went rather well, then." He turned to walk with her up to the castle.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye to see him looking at her. She willed herself not to blush like a first year. "Been waiting long for me?" She smirked a little and he raised an eyebrow.

"If you'd like to know, I was out collecting ingredients when you walked through the gate, but if that is what you wish to think, you are welcome to do so." This didn't help Hermione control her blush in any way, and she gave up, allowing it to color her cheeks. She glanced again to the man next to her and caught the smirk he was sending her. She mentally rolled her eyes and continued on towards the castle, even picking up the pace a little. That man could be aggravating…in the most delightful way, she conceded. Hopefully he wasn't using legilimency on her at the moment.

They reached the front doors, and Hermione was pleased as he held one open for her. During their three year marriage, Ron had never done that for her. Hell, before their marriage, he'd never done that for her. She mentally smacked herself. Comparing her coworker to her ex-husband was not a good train of thought to have at the moment, especially as the man could read her mind if he wished to. She busied herself with smoothing down her robes.

Looking to Severus to see what he was doing, he only stood beside her with a raised eyebrow. She raised one right back and continued on to the stair cases, on which the third floor held her living quarters. To her delight and nervousness, Severus continued walking beside her. They had been friends for years, but he had never escorted her to her rooms before. She willed another wave of blushing away stubbornly, and started up the stairs. Good Merlin! She was acting like an enthralled third year!

They walked to her portrait in a comfortable silence, and Hermione invited him in, but he declined, the smile still in his eyes. "I was actually on my way to the library," He replied in explanation.

"Oh," She muttered, trying not to look or sound too disappointed. Obviously not good enough, as he seemed a little surprised.

"I could stay for a bit, if you wanted me to. We do have until the welcoming feast before we are enslaved by children."

"No, no, it's alright. We can just meet up tonight after the feast to catch up. It has been a while."

He hummed in agreement. "Over two months."

After an awkward good bye he left for the library, which was, to Hermione's delight, only a corridor away from her rooms. Hermione sighed, both in relief and annoyance at herself. Of course he wouldn't be escorting her for nothing. How silly her trains of thought were becoming. Severus was a good friend. Dependable and smart. Right.

She shut the portrait (one of a overly made-up woman who seemed to always give her knowing smiles, even if she hadn't done anything particularly noteworthy on any given day.) and looked around at the living quarters she had left over two months ago. She loved her times visiting the rest of the Weasley clan and going to her parent's house with her children during the summer break, but there was nothing more peaceful and relaxing as her own place, where she didn't have to worry about the dishes suddenly going on strike from cleaning themselves or having to eat only sugar free things.

On that train of thought, she walked into her bedroom and opened the top drawer of her night stand, digging around in the back of it. Finding what she wanted in her grasp, she pulled it out triumphantly.

"I do so love you!" She proclaimed before unwrapping and taking her first bite into the sugar loaded candy bar. Her parents would have a fit if they saw her now, chocolate stains on the corners of her mouth, and eagerly chomping down as much of the sweet as she could.

Content with the world around her for the moment, she sat and stared into the fire, still munching on her candy bar. She just couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that her youngest was now at Hogwarts, and she wouldn't be seeing him all the time.

When she thought of it, Severus' friendship couldn't have come at a better time. Having just been divorced from her husband, and caring for her one- and three-year-old children every other week, as she and Ron had worked out, Hermione's life had been a mess. She was working at a crappy job that took credit she deserved and didn't even pay her enough, and a blessing had been sent in the form of a letter from Headmistress McGonagall. The letter informed her that Professor Binns had finally retired, and would she be interested in taking his place?

Hermione had gladly accepted, figuring this would help get her life back in order, but it still seemed awkward after a month of teaching to be sitting at the head table. She tried to stay out of the spotlight, and for the most part was doing a good job of it, when he came around. He had been reinstated as Potions Professor after his recovery from Nagini's snake bite. She never really talked or looked at him, so she was very shocked when he one day entered her classroom after all the students had gone.

"Mrs. Weasley, I will not tolerate anymore of this acting like a wilting flower. You are not Neville Longbottom. Now return to your senses or I will be forced to do something drastic."

She had blinked in surprise at this outburst from the most unlikely person to visit her, and was only able to reply 'It's Granger', but his words had snapped her out of her self-imposed funk. He was right. She was Hermione Granger. She did not do well with sitting in the background, or playing the damsel in distress. She had given him her thanks and started to find her own niche in the Hogwarts staff. Sometimes she would catch him watching her, and she would nod respectfully.

Their camaraderie did not formulate until a few years later. What started as mutual respect turned into a wonderful friendship that Hermione would be devastated to lose. He had been her pillar when she had needed him, and she had been an ear to his philosophy, ideas, and problems.

They were so close that Hermione felt an acute pain in her chest at the thought of their friendship dissolving. Her feelings for Ron had never felt this intense. Every day that she came to know the man others feared out of ignorance, he became more endearing to her. Even his grouchiness filled her with inexplicable warmth.

Their friendship was evenly partnered, in that she was stubborn and cheery while he was sly and reclusive. They complimented each other in their characteristics, physical traits, and ideals. Both had terrible hair problems that they frequently neglected for the sake of knowledge, and Severus didn't mind her slightly upturned nose, while she thought his made him look regal (something she mentioned once to Ron and Harry, who broke into full-out laughter. She never brought that up again). When it came to ideals, well, being forever in the pursuit of knowledge, sometimes enough to disregard other people and things altogether, made them quite appealing to each other.

Hermione had wondered about many things once she'd realized her attraction to Severus Snape. How would he feel about being in a relationship with a woman who had been married to Ronald Weasley? How would Ron feel about him? What would her children think of him? Did Severus even like children?

All these questions and more fogged her brain at times, but she had chosen since then to let them all sort themselves out without her interference. She needn't have worried.

Rose had gone to Hermione's rooms the day after her first classes, as had been instructed of her, to tell her how things went. She appeared absolutely star-struck, and when asked what happened, spewed forth a ton of facts such as, 'Did you know that you can create a potion to make your hair grow fast, or have really great luck, or even cure pimples?'

It seemed that Rose was fascinated with potions, and Hermione had smiled at the thought of telling Severus later. When she did, he didn't seem surprised, but she saw the proud gleam in his eye whenever he spotted Rose. Only two years through school, and her daughter already had a better reputation for potions than Hermione did during her school years. It seemed she had inherited her mother's knowledge retaining abilities, her Uncles' (George and Fred, of course) creativity, and the streak of Gryffindor courage needed to experiment. All of this turned her into what Harry called a 'Snape Jr.', as her potions texts were just as scribbled in as Severus' had been.

Hermione was very proud of her daughter, and knew that Hugo would make her just as proud in his own way. He seemed to be more of Hermione than Ron, always with his nose in a book. Ron was slightly disappointed when Hugo had confessed his fear of heights after his first failed attempt at flying lessons (at seven; Hermione had found out when the two had trudged back into the house after supposedly 'fishing', Hugo cradling a sprained arm, and Ron a sheepish grin. She was not very happy that day), but Rose's ability for flying, almost as good as her potions skills, more than made up for it. She was trying for beater on the Gryffindor Quiddich team this year.

Hugo, on the other hand, seemed to revel in Arithmantic equations and the theories behind Transfiguration, as well as having a great zeal for history, that of Muggles and Wizardkind. He was a 'mini 'Mione', as Ron called him proudly.

Both children had red hair, though Rose's was more of a dark auburn, and Hugo's a lighter shade. Rose had perfect curls, something her mother would have been envious to have at her age, and Hugo's was surprisingly board-straight. Rose, thin and taller than most others in her year, had brown eyes and freckles. Hugo had his father's blue eyes, pale skin, and a shorter frame, some of his baby fat still apparent. He wore glasses, round ones he picked out after seeing Harry's, and his nose was slightly upturned, like his mother's.

Hugo had met Professor Snape on a few occasions, as he'd lived in the castle every other week since Hermione got her teaching job there. Rose had begged to have him for dinner on various occasions, and the children weren't daunted at all by him. Hermione was relieved to know that they could get along with her friend, even after all the rumors still floating around about him.

With the war long past, and no sign of any more starting any time in the future, Severus had been able to relax and learn to enjoy teaching. Hermione knew it must be a whole lot better, now that he didn't have two powerful wizards breathing down his neck and analyzing every move he made. He was no less strict in his classes, as Potions was a subject that one could not afford to be less than diligent in. He did have more tolerance for the other houses, though he still favored his own.

Hermione knew the man was more content, now that he had time to experiment and delve into his passion for potions after school hours. The hours behind his desk didn't seem as monotonous when he had a bubbling potion to toy with after his job was done. He had refused the spot as Head of House for this very reason. There was no way that he would be a therapist for sniveling brats when he had a choice whether to or not.

As a tradition, one started a few years before, Severus and Hermione would get together after the Welcoming Feast and talk about what they had done over the summer. Severus always had some funny anecdotes to share, whether about dolts he had met on his potions ingredient gatherings, or interesting things he had learned along the way. Hermione would fill him in on what outlandish and sometimes embarrassing moments she had while visiting family and just having more time with her children. Both would be smiling by the end of their discussion, which ended around midnight. Hermione was thankful tonight was a Friday. She still needed to regroup after seeing her last child off to school, even if it was at the school that she now taught. There would be no prolonged bedtimes, no snotty noses to take care of, yes, but there would also be no welcoming hugs and kisses every time she came home, and no story time. It was a bittersweet feeling.

Hermione decided that a nice bubble bath would relax her. She was excited for the Welcoming Feast, as she would see her children and find out which house Hugo would be sorted into. Ron was hoping he would be in Gryffindor, but Hermione thought it would be Ravenclaw. She really didn't mind if he were in Hufflepuff or Slytherin either, but knew Ron would groan on and on about it if that happened. He was reluctant enough to possibly expect his son to be a Ravenclaw as it was.

'Another name for a Weasley is a Gryffindor. That's just how it's been since, well, forever.'

Hermione had just rolled her eyes at his antics. It was a typical Ron answer.

After enjoying a nice long bath, Hermione got ready for the Feast, which was to happen in less than an hour. She looked out her window, where she got a nice glimpse of the lake, and could see what looked like fireflies crossing in a flock across the water. She knew it was Hagrid and the first years. Thank goodness it wasn't raining this year. She fixed her hair as best as she could and put on a new set of deep purple robes before heading out the door to the Great Hall.

She stopped short after closing the portrait door as she noticed Severus walking towards her from down the hall.

"Granger, I was just heading to the feast. I suppose you are on your way there as well?" He barely gave her a chance to nod in response before continuing, his face neutral, "We might as well go down together." He offered his arm, and she blinked in surprise before taking it, and they started down the hallway towards the Great Hall. Hermione felt it wouldn't be tactical to point out that he had been going the opposite way when she emerged from her rooms. She just grinned. Maybe the attraction wasn't so one-sided.

There had been some things he did over the past few months that would make her heart skip a beat, but nothing solid enough for her to assume he was interested in more than their unique friendship. She was happy to be reunited with him, if just to hear his unique brand of sarcasm and witticisms, to bandy theories back and forth and share information without having to mince anything.

The walk to the Welcoming feast was silent but comfortable, and Hermione couldn't help feeling a bit warm at the thought that she was being escorted by him and holding his arm. Severus was not big on initiating physical contact, or accepting it. Hermione's cheeks tinted as the thought crossed her mind that she wouldn't mind if he were a bit more physical, in her case.

They got to the doors without incidence, and Severus gestured for her to go first. She did so, and they were soon seated in their respective positions at the head table, ready for the first years to file in and be sorted. They came in not a minute later, and Hermione wondered at how small they looked in their black standard issue school robes. She saw her son among them and smiled indulgently when he looked at her. She couldn't wait to see what house her son would be put into.

Hugo looked as determined as she no doubt had been when he scrambled onto the stool and had the Sorting hat placed on his head. After about a minute or two of agonizing patience, the house name 'Ravenclaw' was shouted out, and cheers from the house table guided the boy to where he now sat, being congratulated by some of the older years. He turned back to look at her and gave a thumbs up, Hermione nodding and beaming proudly. She glanced over at Severus to see him nod at her with a smirk.

All through the feast she couldn't help looking at her two children, and how happy they seemed at this school. She was glad to be a teacher, as she could watch them as they grew through these years, unlike most parents of magical children. Even though her marriage with Ron didn't quite work out, she knew that these two children were a blessing because of it, and for that, she wouldn't change a thing.

Soon enough, the prefects were leading their housemates to their respective dormitories, explaining rules and other things to the first years. Hermione waved at her son and daughter as they passed, and they waved back, the excitement of Hogwarts and their exhaustion battling for control. Soon enough the hall was clear but for some of the teachers, and Severus walked towards her.

"Let us go to my rooms this time, if you don't mind, Granger." Hermione smiled and nodded, and they headed towards the dungeon entrance.

"I bet you're glad you don't have to deal with the students as much after hours now." Hermione couldn't help mentioning this, as the hallways were eerily quiet.

"Very. I am now officially free from dealing with hormonal confessions, sob stories, and venting."

"Hormonal confessions? Has a student fancied they're in love with you? Well, what did you say?" Hermione smirked, enjoying his discomfort.

"Thankfully, none of those were directed at me, and when they realized that they were talking to the sour Potions Master about 'the only girl they could ever possibly love', they quickly cut it short and left, much to my relief." Hermione chuckled, wishing she could have seen one of those occasions. They stopped in front of his rooms and he let her in. She immediately walked to one of the comfy armchairs by the fireplace and sat down, patting the other one. He didn't walk over, and she looked up to see him observing her acutely. Seeing the seriousness of his attention, she couldn't help but tense up a little.

"Granger," He paused, "What are we doing?"

Hermione blinked, surprised. "What do you mean?"

He sighed and started pacing near the door. Finally he stopped and looked at her, as though he wanted to see every reaction she had to what he was about to say. "I'm talking about all the reasons we give for seeing each other, except for the one that we both have been avoiding. I can't do much more of pretending. I can't last like this forever."

Hermione stood from the armchair, feeling a little shaky. "I-I don't … what brought this about?"

Severus sighed and walked a little closer. "You know what I mean. The library excuse? Collecting ingredients? I paced the corridor outside your rooms for five minutes before you came out, just for the chance to be near to you. When you left for the summer break, I found that I … missed you. I've never missed anybody like I have when you were gone."

Hermione couldn't do anything but stare at him, but he must have seen something encouraging, for he continued his monologue.

"Hermione," He stepped closer to her and reached for a curl, lightly twisting it around his finger. She looked up to his eyes and her breath caught. "You're like a flame. So warm and bright and beautiful, I can't help but come near and let your illumination dance across my very soul. I've been in the dark so long. But the closer I want to get to you, the more I realize how burnt I could turn out at the end of this. Whatever we have isn't guaranteed to last, no matter how we wish it to. How I wish I had the courage to grasp this with both hands, and not think of the possible consequences. But I can't. My nature is to calculate the outcome of things before I act, and I don't know how things will turn out in this instance. What would your children think? And your ex-husband? And most of all, what do you think?"

Hermione blinked up at him, astonished at the confession. She looked down, casting about for what to say, and he let go of her curl. After a few seconds contemplation, she looked back up at him, determination brushing aside her nerves. It was a little sudden, but it seemed that they might just progress from friends to something better very soon.

"I'm quite sure Ron has nothing to do with this, seeing as he's already remarried. It would be hypocritical of him to deny me the same. The children absolutely adore you. I have had the same questions come to my mind many times, and many more. I wondered how you would feel, being with a woman who has two kids with another man. But after all of this was thought of, after all the stress of speculation, I realized that it didn't really matter. At least, not as much as the way I feel about you. Severus, I have loved you for quite some time. Life just seems better when you're around. There were so many instances while I was away where I wished you were there experiencing them with me. It would've been loads better than talking about it with you here, though I do enjoy that."

After this, Hermione felt she couldn't speak much more, and so looked away, waiting for his reply. She was surprised to find herself pulled into a hug.

"Oh, Hermione, it feels right for me too. And if ever I have to put up with children, it would be yours, of course." Hermione closed her eyes and breathed him in. The night was going way better than expected. She couldn't hold back the relieved smile, and buried her head into his shoulder. She breathed in deeply, something she had wanted to do since the first time she realized he smelled so good. He chuffed out a slight laugh and held her more securely.

Eventually, they separated, and Severus transfigured the two armchairs into a cozy settee. "I've been tempted to do that for a while." To this, Hermione smiled up at him.

"If you had, I definitely wouldn't have minded. I do like how much of a gentleman you can be sometimes, but … there are times when it's okay not to be." Severus looked down at her in surprise, his eyes darkening with the connotation of what she said, but she smirked and moved to the sofa before he could do anything. He didn't hesitate to join her. They got comfortable and, with her leaning against him and his arm wrapped around her, were soon engrossed with telling each other the events of their summer breaks.

After her third yawn, Severus stood and pulled her from the couch. "Though we don't have classes to teach tomorrow, it would be best if the students see all of us at breakfast. I'll not have you sleeping in 'til noon." Hermione nodded, and they leisurely walked towards her rooms. This time, he was without a doubt escorting her.

Stopping in front of the door, Hermione turned to him, smiling. She grasped his hand. "Severus, you've made me very happy tonight." He smiled back in response, and she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "Goodnight."

His eyes were soft when he answered. "Goodnight, Hermione." He turned to go, but heard her clearing her throat, and turned around with a smirk.

"I've changed my mind. I don't think I'll be able to go to sleep unless you kiss me." She smiled brightly at him.

"Is that so?" he murmured, drawing close again. He reached out to touch a curl, then suddenly his hand was supporting her head and her eyes were closed and their lips were touching and it was perfect. When he pulled away, she couldn't help but sigh in remorse. She wouldn't be able to kiss him until tomorrow. She debated whether she should invite him into her rooms.

"Goodnight, Hermione." His smirk let her know that he knew exactly what she was thinking. It turned into a genuine smile and he left to go back to his quarters, this time without interruptions. Hermione watched until he was out of sight, and then turned to get into her rooms, the portrait on her door sporting a knowing smirk. This time it was for good reasons.

"Ah always knew there were somethin' more to the two e' yeh," She drawled, and cackled as Hermione closed the door. Soon enough, the whole of Hogwarts was bound to know of their liaison. Portraits were notoriously bad at keeping secrets. Hermione grinned, imagining Severus' face when he realized it wasn't going to be a private relationship. Well, they would cross that bridge tomorrow. As for tonight, she would dream of him.


End file.
